onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaros Much
| first = Chapter 611; Episode 530 | affiliation = New Fishman Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Pirate Officer | jva = Keiji Hirai | Funi eva = Ethan Gallardo | birth = January 13th }} Ikaros Much is a giant squid fishman and a former officer of the New Fishman Pirates. Appearance As a giant squid fishman, Ikaros is extremely tall, towering over every other member of his crew, and possesses eight arms. Each pair of arms seems to have a corresponding pair of pectorals, as eight of them are visible on his chest. He has a long beard complete with a mustache, white skin, and a bulbous nose. On both his topmost forearms and on his belly he bears swirl-like tattoos, and on his right shoulder is tattooed the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. Underneath his helmet is his hair that is in the shape of a spear that he will use as a last resort. He wears a round helmet with goggles, with a dark stripe on top of it, and a large loop earring on each ear. He's bare-chested, but has a pair of suspenders-like belts reaching down from both of his shoulders to his waist. These are attached to a pair of rings, supporting some sort of light apron around his waist; he also dons dark pants reaching down below his knees and sandals. Each of his arms has a bolted wristband and holding a long spear with a tassel right below the head. As a teenager, he did not have a beard, his lips appeared larger and his eyes rounder, he wore a different, more elaborate round helmet, with a crest on its top and no goggles, paired with a simple vest. He also carried around a single pole-arm, instead of eight. Due to the negative effects of the Energy Steroids, his body became old and weak with his hair turning grey which now reachs the back of his neck and his beard becoming even longer as well. He also became realy skinny Gallery Personality He has a habit of saying "Much" at the end of sentences. Like Hody Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Queen Otohime's ideals. He was shown to be brutal as he used threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Otohime. Like Hody, Ikaros does not have any care for his comrades as he did not think twice about using his spears on one of them for accidentally using fire in his vicinity. However, that seems to apply only to the lower-rank subordinates since Ikaros showed concern for Hody as he was suffering from an overdose of Energy Steroids. Because of a traumatizing event, when his giant squid friend Daidalos died from dehydration by being too close to the sun, Ikaros has developed severe pyrophobia, and would instinctively curl up backwards when exposed to flames, in reference to dried squids. In related matter, Ikaros would also curl over like this when something else shocking appears in front of him, such as Nami deactivating her invisibility, and he seemingly despises the mentioning of dried squids, as he was annoyed when Luffy called the kraken "Surume" (dried squid). Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Ikaros has command over lower-ranking crew members. Being a fishman, he is born ten times stronger than an average human, and double that underwater. However, being an officer, as well as a massive kind of fishman, he may be stronger than that. It was also implied by the citizens of Fishman Island that even his species alone was enough to be feared. His multiple arms allow him to rapidly strike his targets with sheer numerous strikes. Being a squid fishman, Ikaros is also able to generate and manipulate ink, using it to create ink-clones. He also possesses tremendous willpower, being completely unfazed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki burst. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Attacks * : Ikaros spits at his opponent rapidly. The pun is "tsuba" within the technique's name, which is Japanese for "spit". This technique was first seen used against Franky. In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, it is called The Wings of Ikaros. * : Ikaros creates a clone made of his own squid ink to trick his opponents. This technique was first seen used against Franky. In the FUNimation subs, Ikaros calls it his "alter ego made from squid ink" and Ink Double in the Viz manga. * : Ikaros takes off his helmet to reveal his hair is arranged in a spear formation. This spear then glows with a light via unknown means, and he impales his opponent with it. Ikaros claimed that it is his secret weapon, and it can pierce even undersea mountains. It was first used against Franky, though the attack never landed. means misty or vague. This is called Light Bright Spear in the Viz manga and FUNimation sub. Weapons He is seen wielding eight spears, known as the , one in each hand. He has yet to use them in extended combat, but may be proficient at using them; even their sheer number, however, might seemingly grant him the upper hand against most enemies. The heads of the spears are actually dried squids that suck the water out of anyone they pierce and turn back into normal squids in the process, as demonstrated when Ikaros stabs an offender. The weakness of these spears is that they utilize their function against enemies who do not have any bodily moisture content to absorb, such as the skeletal Brook or Franky when he was inside his exoskeleton. Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Ikaros has taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which made him lose the strength he naturally had. History Past When Ikaros and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against fishmen. While they were growing up in the Fishman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer on the Sun Pirates, thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hody joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any fishmen who sympathize with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Ikaros once had a giant squid friend named Daidalos who got too close to the sun, dried up, and died. The incident severely traumatized Ikaros and made him pyrophobic to the point of throwing a fit when a torch is held near him. Fishman Island Arc The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État When Gyro and his crew escaped from the New Fishman Pirates' clutches, Ikaros offered to go after them, but Hody went instead. After Hody left, Ikaros is seen huddled together with the rest of the crew, commenting that they were lucky to get their hands on the Energy Steroids, which they considered to be a valuable treasure. He was later seen when Hody and Vander Decken IX formed their alliance. As Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX go to the palace, the officers go spread terror at other locations. Ikaros goes to Gyoverly Hills. As the invasion commences, Ikaros is seen forcing the citizens of Fishman Island to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. While a sea bear overwhelms the ministers and the soldiers who escaped from the palace, Ikaros simply watched on the sidelines. Even after the ministers and the soldiers are utterly defeated, the sea bear keeps attacking. One of the fishmen pirates remembered sea bears are afraid of fire and lights a stick he is holding. The fire stops the bear, but it also causes Ikaros to react to it. He yells at the pirate to put out the fire as he bends over backwards, explaining that fire dries him out. Ikaros threatens to kill the pirate if he ever brings fire that close to him again. Another fishman tells a story about Much's friend, Daidalos, who went too close to the sun and got dried up. Ikaros is thinking about his friend while the story is being explained. He then takes one of his spears and stabs the offending fishman. The dried squid that makes up the head of the spear sucks the moisture out of the offender. Ikaros then pummels the pirate with palm thrusts until he is completely flat. When Hody and Neptune pass by overhead on Sea Beasts, Ikaros sees that there is something wrong with his captain. He realizes his captain is suffering from an Energy Steroid overdose and admits that the pills are truly dangerous. Battle for Fishman Island After Hody's transformation, the New Fishman Pirates gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. When Zeo points out that a soldier is trying to blow them up, Ikaros realizes that if that happened they would turn into roasted squids. Hody stops the soldier's attempt with Water Shot. After the three princes arrive and defeat the Sea Beasts, Ikaros and the other officers prepare for battle. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. They then defeat the princess and capture them. The New Fishman Pirates celebrate as the princes are placed right next to their father. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. The officers already know about the truth. Ikaros remains unfazed while the royal family, the citizens, and the lowering rank subordinates are stunned. When Hody is prepared to kill Neptune, Luffy (who has been hiding inside Megalo) suddenly appears and kicks Hody away. When Jinbe is telling some people to hurry, Ikaros wonders who Jinbe is talking to. He is then shocked to see Nami suddenly appear out of thin air. Once Ikaros sees Luffy approach his captain, he immediately jumps in front of him along with Dosun to stop him. Before Ikaros strikes Luffy, Sanji jumps in and kicks him in the face and brings him to the ground. He recovers and sees Nami electrocuting some of the fishman pirates with her new weather staff. The heat from her attack triggers his "dried squid" reflex. Ikaros gets enraged, but Zeo calms him down. Zeo surmises that she is the Straw Hats' weak point due to Sanji's reaction to Watdatsumi almost falling on her. Zeo camouflages himself and holds down Nami's legs while Ikaros moves in to stab her with a squid spear. However, Brook intercepts the attack. Since Brook's a skeleton, his spears cannot suck up any moisture from his body. Ikaros reels in shock that such a person exists but is blindsided by Franky's "Franky Shogun" mecha. Ikaros spits "wings" at Franky, who blocks with his metal arms and counters with a punch, though he only hits the Squid Ink Clone, which Ikaros begins gloating about. However, Franky launches a fireball mid-sentence, forcing Ikaros to begin curling up again. Defeat and Imprisonment Ikaros then removes his helmet and reveals a spear at the tip of his head, which he plans to use to defeat Franky. After Franky exits the Iron Pirate robot, Ikaros charges at Franky. The cyborg fires a laser beam and defeats Ikaros, the latter humorously actually becoming dried squid due to the severe burns. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are locked up in the palace prison. Sometime later, he regained consciousness along with Hody, Decken and the other officers of the New Fishman Pirates and discovered his body was old and weak like the others due to the Energy Steroids. He commented that they will still pass their judgment on humans. Major Battles *New Fishman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi (unseen) *Ikaros Much vs. Sanji *Ikaros Much vs. Franky Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Py Berry Match Trivia *His name comes from ika (イカ、烏賊), the Japanese word for "squid". It is also a reference to the Greek mythological figure Ikaros (more commonly known by the Latin spelling of his name, "Icarus"). *His giant squid friend, Daidalos, dying from getting too close to the sun is also similar to the story of Icarus, who died after his wax wings melted when he flew too close to the sun, causing him to drown in the sea. This comparison is made further by the giant squid's name, the greek form of Icarus' father, Daedalus' name. References External Links *Giant squid - Wikipedia article on the type of Fishman Ikaros is. Site Navigation it:Ikaros Muhhi fr:Icaros Muchi Category:Fishmen Category:Male Characters Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Prisoners